Harry Potter Drabbles
by featherkitten
Summary: Time line of drabbles vary. Scorose.
1. Wall

"This," Harry gestured to the gaint hole where a wall used to be, "is why you do not use spells you found online!"

James Sirius looked up at Harry. "Sorry dad."

* * *

ebay used to sell spells I can imagine that being a major security risk for Aurors.


	2. Worth it?

James and Sirius sat together in dention.

James: start a prank war with Peeves you said. What's the worst that could happen you said.

Sirius: I said I was sorry besides we totally won.

James: yeah we did! Take that Peeves!

Suddenly buckets of green goo fell onto them. They could hear Peeves singing "Slimy Siri and Pottty."

James: next time I chose the prank victimn.


	3. Will he come?

_"I'll be damned if you marry a pureblood."-Ron to Rose Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

"Is dad here?" Rose asked Lily. He had been so upset when he found out that Rose was marrying Scorpius.

"No but I'm sure he'll turn up," Lily replied."If not I'll give you away."

"Thanks Lil." She hugged Lily tightly.

"Hey what's family for? Now come on you don't want to miss the wedding."

As Lily and Rose walked toward the isle Ron joined them.

"You came," Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I did," he replied. "I couldn't miss your special day."


	4. Punishment

"And do you know what I'm going to do with the muggles who defy me?" Voldemort asked Bellatrix.

"What my lord?" she replied, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"I'll burn them at the stakes.A fitting punishment don't you think?"

"Very fitting my lord."


	5. The danger of sherbert lemons

Grindlewald watched Albus eat sherbert lemons. Ablus ate a lot of sweets, at first Grindlewald had figured Albus's diet was none of his buisness but then he reasoned that Ablus would be of no use to him if he died from sugar overdose.

"Albus don't you think you ought to eese up on the sweets?" Grindlewald asked.

Ablus looked at the candy in his hands thoughtfully for a moment. "I love sherbert lemons," he answered.

"I know you do but you do eat a lot of it everyday. Do you really need that much sugar?"

"Sugar helps me think. Do you want a sherbert lemon?"

"Sure, thanks." Grindlewald popped a sherbert lemon into his mouth and decided to leave the matter be. He didn't want Albus to have trouble thinking and besides Ablus never even got a sugar rush so the chances of him dying from too much sugar was pretty slim. He had nothing to worry about...unless Ablus choked.


	6. Listen

When Grindlewald and Ablus talked it was mostly about the hallows but occasionally they talked about their personal lives. Of course Grindlewald didn't genuinely care about Albus's family but he pretended to listen. Albus was a useful friend and that's what friends did, right? They pretended to listen to each other. But of course it still annoyed him when Ablus didn't listen to him.

"Are you listening?" Grindlewald asked furiously.

"Huh?Oh my deepest apologies Grindlewald my mind was else where."

"You shouldn't let your mind wander. Now where was I? Oh year! So anyway so I said to her..." Grindlewald eventually noticed that Ablus had fallen asleep.


	7. Flammable

Demigods97: thanks for the alert.

* * *

_"I've always hated these drapes, I set them on fire in my first year, purelly by accident of course."- Ablus Dumbledore_

Ablus and his dorm mates had been caught drinking fire whisky so they got sent to the Headmaster's office.

"What I don't get Ablus is what happened to your drapes," the Headmaster told him.

Ablus awkwardly looked down at his feet. "Um, we had started playing truth or dare sir and some of the dares got out of hand. I'm not exactly sure what happened but I swear I didn't know firewhisky was flammable."


	8. Unlucky in love

_"You should write a book Hermione translating the crazy things witches do so wizards can understand them."-Ron Weasley Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix_

Harry and the Weasleys had just finished listening to the interview on the radio that Hermione had had about her book.

"She mentioned that I gave her the idea, everyone's going to think I'm a loser," Ron said.

"Oh nobody's going to think that," Harry reassured Ron.

"The radio show host did," Ron pointed out.

"No he just thouht you had bad realtionship luck. Besides he's just one person."

"You do kind of have bad realtionship luck," Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley scolded.

"I'm only trying to help him mom," Ginny inisted. "Think about it Ron. You've only ever been with Lavender and you know how that worked out. Plus your not really that great with talking to girls."

"I talk with Hermione all the time!"

"You argue with Hermione all the time," Ginny corrected."Besides she's your friend unless your into your she doesn't count." Ron turned scarlet and Ginny's eyes widened."Oh my god you are into her!"

"I am not!" Ron replied but since he was still red no one believed him. Ginny and Mrs Weasley's lecture on how Ron should treat Hermione made Ron turn so red that Harry half expected Ron's head to explode.


	9. Teaspoon

_"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean everyone does!"-Hermione Granger to Ron Weasley Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix_

Hermione hadn't meant to really but Ron just made her so mad sometimes.

"Did you just turn Ron into a teaspoon?" Harry asked.

"It was an accident," Hermione replied."But I'll turn him back and hopefully he won't remember anything. You won't tell Ron will you?"

"Of course not," Harry replied and he backed out the way afraid that Hermione might accidentally turn him into a cup or something.

"What happened?" Ron asked after being turned back.

"Nothing!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Ron never did figure out what happened but ever since that day he had a weird aversion to using spoons.


	10. Who he is

Constructive criticism is welcome. Really so are flamers if you hate my drabbles I'd like to know.

* * *

"You've dated Slytheriens before!"

"But this Scorpius Rose!" James agrued. "He's a Malfoy!"

"He's more than that," Rose argued. "And its not up to you who I date!" She stormed off.

"Rose!" James called out but she just continued to walk away.

* * *

My usual head canon is that Rose and Scorpius are both Ravenclaws because I like to think their both super smart with Rose being smarter of course so I'm not sure why I typed this drabble. Seriously review I'm dying to know what you think.


	11. Brave

Beca Harkness-Jones: OMG you share my head canon. I'm glad you love the protective James part. Yeah there will be more Scorose drabbles in the future.

* * *

Professor Longbottom bent down and looked Ablus straight in the eye. "Never let anybody tell you that your not brave Ablus,"he said."Bravery isn't always easy but right there inside you even if it doesn't seem like it at first."

"Thanks," Ablus mumbled. "I'll try to remember that."

* * *

I imagine Ablus Servus would be like Neville was.


	12. Define Beauty

Beca Harkness-Jones: I'm glad you agree. Yeah Neville would mentor him a lot. Thanks for the alert and fave.

* * *

Rose sighed. She had her mother's buck teeth and bushy hair but it was the signature Weasley red. She also had her dad's eyes, long nose and a face filled with freckles. The combination of all those things she knew made her look unappealing.

"Seriously you expect me to enter a beauty contest? Are you insane?" she asked Scorpius.

"You did say you needed money for all those Christmas gifts you have to buy," Scorpius reminded her. "Besides so your not overly thin you could still win."

"I don't know what you see in this face that would make you think Beauty Queen. Besides if I enter James will never let me live it down."

"If you win you'll be sending a positive message to woman everywhere." Rose rolled her eyes."And you'll have out smarted and out prettied all of Hogwarts expect for me of course."

"Prettied is not a word. Besides if your so pretty why don't you enter the contest?"

"Because the contest is for woman. A shame really, they would have been lucky to have me." Rose laughed and Scorpius pretended to look offended.

"Come on Beauty King let's go get a butter beer."

"Lead the way." They talked and laughed about various things on their way to the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

I don't know why I keep making out of season Christmas drabbles for my drabble collections.


	13. Twelve kids

Beca Harkness-Jones: aw thanks and your welcome. :D

* * *

_...and Professor Trelawney broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced to the startled class, and a very disapproving Umbridge, that Harry was _**not **_going to suffer a horrible death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister for Magic and have twelve children.-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix chapter twenty-six: Seen and Unforeseen_

Having twelve kids had seemed like such a good idea at the time. And Ginny did love all of her children but she couldn't believe that she ever thought she could handle twelve children. Harry tried to help but the Ministry kept him busy and he often wasn't home until late. She especially needed his help now but he had to work late again.

"Are you OK mom?" Narcrissa Myrtle asked. She was the youngest of the twelve.

"I'm fine dear I just need to find your siblings," Ginny replied. Sometimes James would scare Ablus so much that he hid, so James hid to avoid his mom's wraith and some of the youngest of the kids followed suit because thought their older siblings were playing Hide and Seek. Nacrissa smiled at Ginny.

"I love Hide and Seek can I hide too?" she asked.

"No how about you help me find them instead?" Ginny asked. Narcrissa nodded. Then once she found them there was the problem of what to make for dinner, James was picky, Nacrissa had a lot of allergies and so many of her daughters where dieting. Really why girls that young would diet she had no idea and made a mental note to have a serious talk with them later.

Lily ran into the room complaining that James had put frogs in her bed again and Nacrissa pointed at Lily and said "Look mom there's Lily!"

"Thank you dear," Ginny replied. _I need a vacation,_ she thought.


	14. Always together

James, Fred II and Roxanne were always together. James liked to think of them as the new Marauders- they had the invisibility cloak and Marauders map- the teachers called them the Terrible Trio and they would always be family. But Roxanne couldn't help but worry. Fred II, James Sirius and her were on their last year of Hogwarts.

"Guys I want you promise me something," Roxanne said.

"We won't prank your boyfriends without your permission, " James said. "We said sorry, its not all fault he couldn't take a joke."

"I'm not talking about that. Although just for the record now that he's my ex you can do whatever cruel thing you can think of to him," she replied. "I want you two to promise that no matter what happens-unless one of us is dies or ends upi n a coma-that we'll always find time to prank together."

"I solemnly swear to do that," James said.

"Of course we will," Fred said "We're the Terrible Trio and if I end up in a coma I'll wake up and prank you guys. Now let's go mess with your ex!"

"You two are the best," Roxanne replied.

"Your lucky to have us," James agreed.


	15. Help

"Rose stop!"

"What is it?" Rose demanded. Scorpius looked around making sure that no one was around expect Rose and him.

He cleared his throart and said "Rose about what you said... well you really stood up for me today and I'm not saying I needed your help but thank you."

"You did need my help and your welcome," Rose replied. "Now come on we're going to be late for class."


	16. Gryffindor

James was confident that he was going to join Sirius in Gryffindor but the sorting hat had other ideas.

_"Your very creative you could do well in Ravenclaw."_

_"Gryffindor!" James mentally screamed at the hat._

_"Extremely loyal and hard working, prehaps Hufflepuff."_

_"Gryffindor!"_

_"Cunning enough to be a Slytherien..."_

_"GRYFFINDOR YOU STUPID HAT!" _

_"There's no need to be rude." _Then the hat bellowed out "GRYFFINDOR!" and James happily took a seat next to Sirius.

* * *

I remembered Snape saying in a fanfic that Harry's father would never let himself be sorted into any house but Gryffindor and I wondered whatvJames sorting might have been like.


	17. Stars

This is set in Rose's first year of Hogwarts.

* * *

Rose and James gazed at the stars.

"Do you think we can really tell our future from the stars?" James asked.

"No and I don't think Professor Trewanly can really tell the future either," Rose replied.

"Speaking of Divination do you need any help making up predictions?"

"No I'm doing my homework **properly**."

"Suit yourself." Then they both went back to silently gazing at the stars.


	18. The price of revenge

If there's any chapter you think I should build on or you have a request then review.

* * *

At first everyone had thought the Death Eaters were returning but it had turned out to be the kids of the dead Death Eaters looking for revenge. Still the aurors had to protect people from them, a lot of aurors and Death Eaters' kids were dying in the process.

_So many of them weren't even seventeen, _Harry thought sadly before drinking another glass of Firewhisky.

* * *

This was orginally going to be Ginny asking Harry what was wrong but my muse worked better with this.


	19. Ron's luck

Ron groaned. "The Quidditch match against Slytherien couldn't have been on a worse day."

"Oh come on Ron," Hermione said. "Friday the thirteenth isn't really bad luck, that's just a silly superstition."

"And your hair really isn't that bushy."

"You know what? You can do your own homework this week!" Then she stormed off and Ron turned to Harry.

"I'm getting bad luck already!" Ron exclaimed. Harry face palmed.


	20. Mistletoe

Set during Harry's sixth year.

* * *

Mistletoe was one of the potion ingredients but Ron and Lavender were far more interested in using the mistletoe to make out.

"Ah, young love," Slughorn said. "Unfortunely you can't express it in my class." Ron and Lavender relucantly broke away.

"Don't worry Won-Won I managed to sneak some mistletoe out," Lavender whispered to Ron after class.


	21. Thoughts

AU in which all the Torchwood characters or at least all the team members of Torchwood met before at Hogwarts.

* * *

Jack looked around."What? I'm the only one who figured out how to open the book?" Jack asked.

Ianto: yes Jack it looks like your the only one who thought to stroke a book that was trying to bite your hand off. I'd hate to think of what else you did to the book.

Hargrid: Oi!No flirturin' durin' class.

Ianto: but I wasn't flirting.

* * *

This about the Monster book of monsters from the third Harry Potter book. Jack would have totally figured out how to use that book.


	22. Uses

"Ron you can't use Love Potion number nine on someone!"

"I'm not going to use it on someone I'm using it as cologne, I'll get a lot more girls that way."

* * *

Its said the sixth book that love potion number nine smells like whatever the person smelling it likes most hence it would be the perfect perfume or cologne.


	23. How to tell him

A prequel to chapter 3: will he come? I would have done this chapter a lot earlier but I didn't think of it earlier. Told from Rose's point of view.

* * *

It wasn't love at first sight when I first met Scorpius. I didn't hate him either and I certainly couldn't imagine marrying him (or anyone for that matter, I was only eleven after all). Oh how times change.

"We could elope."

"No we can't Lily would kill us. Besides he'd haBoehm find out weJames arried eventually if we did." Scorpius looked thoughtful for a minute. "And whatever your scheming forget it. It won't work." Scorpius opened his mouth probably to tell me he had no scheme really but then he realized I wouldn't believe him and close his mouth. Sometimes I think he should have been a Slytherien instead of a Ravenclaw like me. "And even if it would work I want him at our wedding."

"Well I hope he takes this news better than when he found out we were dating."

"I hope so. Who knows? Maybe he'll like me one day." I was about to say something comforting when he added "I really hope your family will learn to like me. But they all think you could do better."

"Scorpius your being over dramatic they don't think that."

"Well not all of them. Lily is definitely rooting for us. But most of them would throw a party if we didn't work out, especially James." I made a mental note to have a serious talk with James later. He could at least try to get along with Scorpius, especially since Scorpius was going to be family soon. "Hey maybe Lily can tell your dad."

"Scorpius!"

"I'm just kidding...mostly." He yawned. "Its getting late lets figure this out tomorrow." I agreed even though I knew we really shouldn't put it off any longer and I couldn't sleep until I knew what I would say to my dad.

_Out of all the people I could have fallen in love with, _I thought but I couldn't and wouldn't ever fall out of love with him no matter how my dad took the news.


	24. Baby photos

ToLazyToTry: thanks for the fave and alert.

Codoitti: thanks for the alert.

* * *

_"So that's little Scorpius"- Ron Weasley Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Nineteen Years Later_

"Look Ron," Hermione said as she stuffed photos in his face. "The Malfoys had a baby. They named him Scorpius."

"Poor kid. Who names their child Scorpius?" Ron asked. "Why is Malfoy sending us baby photos anyway?"

"Actually there from his wife," Hermione replied. "But I don't see why he wouldn't send us baby photos, we were invited to his wedding."

"Yeah. Malfoy's been suspiciously nice to us recently I wonder what he wants."

"We did save his life maybe he's thankful. He might have changed." Ron snorted. Like Malfoy was ever going to change. Still Scorpius was cute hopefully he wouln't look like his father when he grew up.

* * *

When Ron said that I really wondered how did he know about Scorpius? Did Malfoy tell him? Are they friends now?


End file.
